Heat A Zak Bagans One Shot
by longliveSiriusBlack
Summary: second half Zak Bagans and Alora


Heat was pounding on his back; the sun was glaring down at him as Zak made his way across the old school house's yard. Maynan, Texas was like hell, twice over during July and Zak was highly considering hiding in an overly large freezer. They were scouting their newest location, wanting to get a feel of it before they decide if it's worth investigating. Zak had decided to walk the length of the old school house for reformed boys and girls; thinking he could get a better feel on foot, all he was getting was damn sunburned.

"Fucking sun," Yeah sure, his hometown of Vegas was exactly the snow caps, but Texas was an oven. He made his way to the back of the school, his destination was a very shady spot, with a perfect position to catch a wishful breeze. Sweat beaded down his forehead, rolling onto his sunglasses and splashing onto his nose, "Fucking heat." He hissed. Then the beautiful sight of a dug out for the school's baseball field came into view. Zak's heart leapt forward as he sprinted towards the shady haven his heart desired.

Tumbling onto the bench, Zak let out a collective sigh that he could feel down to his feet. Then he jumped from a buzz in his pocket, pulling out his phone he scanned the screen and grinned, "Hey babe."

"Hey Z, how's scouting?" Alora's, too sweet, voice burned a fire in his stomach.

"Hot as hell babe. I need an effing air conditioner." He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, making a face when sweat drenched his right hand.

"Mmmm..." Alora hummed into his ear, her voice causing Zak's pulse to feel his pulse. Everywhere.

"Lora?"

"I bet you're so hot you have to take off your shirt off and sweat is beading down your muscles, making your skin shine." The lust was embedded into Alora's voice. A new kind of heat, one that made the smoldering Texas weather feel like an ice storm, wash over Zak's body.

"Yeah it is," Zak's free hand had caught the rim of his shirt.

"I want you to take it off," Alora ordered him. He moved the phone the bench, slid the shirt off then grabbed the phone again, "Its off." He breathed.

"Good, now, drink some water, " Zak frowned. "and stay cool." Zak let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Don't do that to me! I was so hoping for phone sex, babe. I miss you; every inch of you." He frowned, again, at the whine in his voice.

Alora chuckled on the other end of the phone, "I miss you too, Z, but i don't think you want to cum in sweltering heat, under a tree-"

"-I'm in a dug-out!"

"That's not any better, honey," Zak grunted. "Listen. Tonight when you get to your hotel room. Sit on the bed, take your shirt off, relax and wait until ten-thirty . Yes, i know you'll be at the hotel room then because you're Zak."

He stopped before he answered her, "Ok, but i went way to long without you before."

"Drink some water, relax and have fun scouting. I love you." He told her he loved her then hung up. Wiping a hand down his face he felt his stomach tighten then loosen. 'Effin' Texas heat and effin' hard-on.'

He fell onto the bed, letting out a huge sigh. Now that he thought about it, he sighed alot today way more then he usually ever would. The location was worth it, but the heat was killing him. He loved his job, he loves his location and he'd never want to change any of it, he just wished he could see Alora. To run his hands through her wavy blonde hair, to have those pout lips on his, to fall into those blue eyes and to never come out of them.

Zak's hand traveled down to his pants, palming the semi hard-on that was pushing against his jeans. This is what Alora does to him! she causes a reaction that is felt everywhere in and on his body; especially his heart. "When i see you i get a boner, but not a boner-boner, i get a heart boner, a boner of the heart. A affection erection!" Her voice ripped into his heart and a smile painted his lips. That women had a way to make him smile, laugh and wonder why he ever let her go before. Those two weeks were the longest, most painful weeks of his life.

He kicked his shoes off, pulled his shirt up and over his head and relished in the coolness of the hotel bed's blankets. His mind started to imagine her hands on his skin, lips kissing down his body and her- KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Damn," he looked down at his pants and groaned. He palmed his erection and thought of Aaron's sweaty back fat. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Yeah I'm co-uh-I hear ya." He shifted his pants and walked to the door. Without bothering to look who it was, he swung the door open.

"Hi,"

So much for Aaron's sweaty back. "Hi yourself." He took Alora in. Every inch of her body that was clad in short black shorts and a bikini top that had the Gryffindor house crest on it. Her wavy blonde was loose and cascaded down her shoulders. She was make up free, yet, somehow her eyes stood out. He felt the blood in his body head south as his eyes fell onto those pout lips.

"What are you doing here?" How in the hell was he able to talk!? Alora shook her head slightly, her hair brushing over her shoulders and chest. Oh God her chest...

"Z, are you really asking questions." She walked into the room, her right hand sliding down Zak's torso, her fingers stopping at the waist line. Zak held in a groan, closed the door and followed Alora into the room as she made her way over to the bed.

"How did locations and scouting go today, babe?" She sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned back on her elbows. Zak stood in front of her, his knees touching the edge of the bed.

"Are you realyl asking questions." He leaned down over her and shivered when she giggled. Zak wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, her warm skin on his made him moan. Her long legs wrapped around his waist as he moved them further up the bed. She slid her hand down his back, finger nails scratching his skin, when she reached his bottom she slipped her hands inside his pants and gripped his ass. "Wow Z, commando, Huh?" She gasped. Zak laughed then attached his mouth to her neck, Alora let out another gasp and pushed herself closer to him.

"To damn hot for underwear, Lora." He kissed down to her breasts and frowned at the bikini top covering them.

"Can we skip foreplay, strip and get to the fun part?" Alora's voice was husky and made shivers cover Zak's skin. He didn't verbally agree but he pulled away and began working on his pants. He froze, looking from his pants to Alora and his heart skipped about at thousand beats. She had shimmied out of her mini shorts and her bikini top was discarded to the floor...along with her matching bottoms. Zak's growth was at full attention, straining against his pants. Alora's blue eyes glanced up at him, "Z, no offense, but take yo damn pants off." He snapped back into focus and slipped his pants off. Alora felt a scolding rush of heat over her body at the sigh of Zak.

"Close your mouth, baby, I thought we were skipping that part." He slipped between her legs. Alora nodded softly, her body aching for Zak. Not just her body either, her heart, soul and mind ached for Zak so much that she felt it everywhere. He ran a hand up her leg, cupping her calf and wrapping her leg around his waist. She moved closer to him, feeling him so close to her.

"Fuck, ZHeat was pounding on his back; the sun was glaring down at him as Zak made his way across the old school house's yard. Maynan, Texas was like hell, twice over during July and Zak was highly considering hiding in an overly large freezer. They were scouting their newest location, wanting to get a feel of it before they decide if it's worth investigating. Zak had decided to walk the length of the old school house for reformed boys and girls; thinking he could get a better feel on foot, all he was getting was damn sunburned.

"Fucking sun," Yeah sure, his hometown of Vegas was exactly the snow caps, but Texas was an oven. He made his way to the back of the school, his destination was a very shady spot, with a perfect position to catch a wishful breeze. Sweat beaded down his forehead, rolling onto his sunglasses and splashing onto his nose, "Fucking heat." He hissed. Then the beautiful sight of a dug out for the school's baseball field came into view. Zak's heart leapt forward as he sprinted towards the shady haven his heart desired.

Tumbling onto the bench, Zak let out a collective sigh that he could feel down to his feet. Then he jumped from a buzz in his pocket, pulling out his phone he scanned the screen and grinned, "Hey babe."

"Hey Z, how's scouting?" Alora's, too sweet, voice burned a fire in his stomach.

"Hot as hell babe. I need an effing air conditioner." He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, making a face when sweat drenched his right hand.

"Mmmm..." Alora hummed into his ear, her voice causing Zak's pulse to feel his pulse. Everywhere.

"Lora?"

"I bet you're so hot you have to take off your shirt off and sweat is beading down your muscles, making your skin shine." The lust was embedded into Alora's voice. A new kind of heat, one that made the smoldering Texas wheather feel like an ice storm, wash over Zak's body.

"Yeah it is," Zak's free hand had caught the rim of his shirt.

"I want you to take it off," Alora ordered him. He moved the phone the bench, slid the shirt off then grabbed the phone again, "Its off." He breathed.

"Good, now, drink some water, " Zak frowned. "and stay cool." Zak let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Don't do that to me! I was so hoping for phone sex, babe. I miss you; every inch of you." He frowned, again, at the whine in his voice.

Alora chuckled on the other end of the phone, "I miss you too, Z, but i don't think you want to cum in sweltering heat, under a tree-"

"-I'm in a dug-out!"

"That's not any better, honey," Zak grunted. "Listen. Tonight when you get to your hotel room. Sit on the bed, take your shirt off, relax and wait until ten-thirty . Yes, i know you'll be at the hotel room then because you're Zak."

He stopped before he answered her, "Ok, but i went way to long without you before."

"Drink some water, relax and have fun scouting. I love you." He told her he loved her then hung up. Wiping a hand down his face he felt his stomach tighten then loosen. 'Effin' Texas heat and effin' hard-on.'

He fell onto the bed, letting out a huge sigh. Now that he thought about it, he sighed alot today way more then he usually ever would. The location was worth it, but the heat was killing him. He loved his job, he loves his location and he'd never want to change any of it, he just wished he could see Alora. To run his hands through her wavy blonde hair, to have those pout lips on his, to fall into those blue eyes and to never come out of them.

Zak's hand travled down to his pants, palming the semi hard-on that was pushing against his jeans. This is what Alora does to him! she causes a reaction that is felt everywhere in and on his body; especially his heart. "When i see you i get a boner, but not a boner-boner, i get a heart boner, a boner of the heart. A affection erection!" Her voice ripped into his heart and a smile painted his lips. That women had a way to make him smile, laugh and wonder why he ever let her go before. Those two weeks were the longest, most painful weeks of his life.

He kicked his shoes off, pulled his shirt up and over his head and relished in the coolness of the hotel bed's blankets. His mind started to imagine her hands on his skin, lips kissing down his body and her- KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Damn," he looked down at his pants and groaned. He palmed his erection and thought of Aaron's sweaty back fat. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Yeah I'm co-uh-I hear ya." He shifted his pants and walked to the door. Without bothering to look who it was, he swung the door open.

"Hi,"

So much for Aaron's sweaty back. "Hi yourself." He took Alora in. Every inch of her body that was clad in short black shorts and a bikini top that had the Gryffindor house crest on it. Her wavy blonde was loose and cascaded down her shoulders. She was make up free, yet, somehow her eyes stood out. He felt the blood in his body head south as his eyes fell onto those pout lips.

"What are you doing here?" How in the hell was he able to talk!? Alora shook her head slightly, her hair brushing over her shoulders and chest. Oh God her chest...

"Z, are you really asking questions." She walked into the room, her right hand sliding down Zak's torso, her fingers stopping at the waist line. Zak held in a groan, closed the door and followed Alora into the room as she made her way over to the bed.

"How did locations and scouting go today, babe?" She sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned back on her elbows. Zak stood in front of her, his knees touching the edge of the bed.

"Are you realyl asking questions." He leaned down over her and shivered when she giggled. Zak wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, her warm skin on his made him moan. Her long legs wrapped around his waist as he moved them further up the bed. She slid her hand down his back, finger nails scratching his skin, when she reached his bottom she slipped her hands inside his pants and gripped his ass. "Wow Z, commando, Huh?" She gasped. Zak laughed then attached his mouth to her neck, Alora let out another gasp and pushed herself closer to him.

"To damn hot for underwear, Lora." He kissed down to her breasts and frowned at the bikini top covering them.

"Can we skip foreplay, strip and get to the fun part?" Alora's voice was husky and made shivers cover Zak's skin. He didn't verbally agree but he pulled away and began working on his pants. He froze, looking from his pants to Alora and his heart skipped about at thousand beats. She had shimmied out of her mini shorts and her bikini top was discarded to the floor...along with her matching bottoms. Zak's growth was at full attention, straining against his pants. Alora's blue eyes glanced up at him, "Z, no offense, but take yo damn pants off." He snapped back into focus and slipped his pants off. Alora felt a scolding rush of heat over her body at the sigh of Zak.

"Close your mouth, baby, I thought we were skipping that part." He slipped between her legs. Alora nodded softly, her body aching for Zak. Not just her body either, her heart, soul and mind ached for Zak so much that she felt it everywhere. He ran a hand up her leg, cupping her calf and wrapping her leg around his waist. She moved closer to him, feeling him so close to her.

"Fuck, Zak." she groaned from his intrusion. He grinned wickedly and moved slowly in and out of her. Both of their bodies quaking from the built up heat inside them.

Zak smiled down at Alora's sleeping form. She was curled up in a ball and looked so peaceful and sweet. His heart was overfilled with love for her that it was bursting at the seams. She was his light, his life and his angel; she would also call him a total cheese ball for thinking that, but it was the truth. When it came to Alora he would recite fucking Shakespeare if he had to. She sighed, stretched out then pressed her sleeping from against him. He felt his smile grow even more and a hot sensation enclose his heart. His whole body warmed just but having her close to him and he loved it. "Fucking heat." He wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes..." she groaned from his intrusion. He grinned wickedly and moved slowly in and out of her. Both of their bodies quaking from the built up heat inside them.

Zak smiled down at Alora's sleeping form. She was curled up in a ball and looked so peaceful and sweet. His heart was overfilled with love for her that it was bursting at the seams. She was his light, his life and his angel; she would also call him a total cheese ball for thinking that, but it was the truth. When it came to Alora he would recite fucking Shakespeare if he had to. She sighed, stretched out then pressed her sleeping from against him. He felt his smile grow even more and a hot sensation enclose his heart. His whole body warmed just but having her close to him and he loved it. "Fucking heat." He wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes.


End file.
